


六月的某一天

by Saffron_chen



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Sweet wet dream give me everything
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: I just wanna see what will happen if dear rose got pregnet and since i love his figure and apperance so fucking much, so this thing's here. Just to entertain myself and feed my appetite:)





	六月的某一天

  他怀孕了，这不合常理，不过既然怀上了就这样吧，你和他都对把这个孩子生下来没有异议，于是漫长的等待就开始了。  
  而话说回来呢，一开始其实你们没都没有发现有新生命要诞生的迹象，他的身材大不如前，但这并不妨碍你爱他。这几年他不断增重，原本棱角削尖的脸都宽宽胖胖了，好多人开始唾弃他挑他刺呢，傍晚你们吃完饭互相靠坐在沙发上，你刷着刷着ins就看到那些狗屎词句，他是不予理会了，你更不会主动给他看，可就是很生气。你们可都懂什么呢，只有你的玫瑰爱人才能带来那样温暖惬意的拥抱。他还是会有脾气暴躁的时候，你们也会尖叫着吵架，手边能抓到的一切很快就会被扔向对方摔得粉碎，可是当站在战后废墟上你们互相哭诉着道歉时，那种片刻就能让你心碎。更何况更多时候他会温柔到有些小心翼翼，而你会开心满足于这种馈赠，同时也患得患失地珍藏这一切。是啊年岁给他留下了痕迹，他的脸现在摸上去挺粗糙的，手臂上曾鲜艳的纹身黯然褪色，晕开一片片难看的黑色。但是你的ginger嘛，皮肤永远这么白皙，尖尖的鼻子和特别特别亮的眼睛都没变，他唱歌表演的习惯也没变，唱到间奏就乖乖地停下来等着，身子半侧着看观众，柔软的嘴唇微微张着，在害羞地笑也在抛着媚眼，把你的魂勾了去。那时台上灯光打在他脸上，你都恍惚觉得台上那个漂亮的玫瑰公主根本没有变过。  
  前三个月你们的生活一切如常，直到六月份的某一天他开始孕吐了。那个早上他匆匆忙忙跑去厕所时你还睡得迷糊，只感觉到身旁的人突然就把你推远了些，被子被揭开时空调冷风有点过分了，你本来还不想起床去看的，可是没过多久浴室里呕吐声和咳嗽声终于让你明白过来是怎么回事儿。你起床跑去给他轻轻拍着背，手足无措地想安抚他，最后在他停止呕吐时被使唤去倒杯水来。  
下到厨房你终于醒来了，突然就被一阵兴奋冲刷：这三个月都是真的，他肚子里真的有个你们的造物正在生长，你可以在不久的未来和他一起抚养教育这孩子，看着它嘟囔着婴儿语和你们撒娇。  
  你傻笑着把水递给他，那双漂亮的绿眼睛没好气地瞪你一眼，而你等他喝完水，拿过水杯放一边突然就抱着他。  
  “我们要有个孩子了。”你说。  
  他愣了会儿，把你的话低低地重复了一遍。  
  在这个六月的清晨，他手臂上的毛发搔得你发痒，让你忍不住伸出舌头舔过去，湿漉漉的水痕很快将姜色毛发压平，你耐心地帮他脱掉睡衣，继续亲吻裸露的肌肤。  
  他的腿一如既往的好看，愈发涨大的肚子也很可爱，他这几天都没有刮胡子，你凑过去舔他毛乎乎的下巴，胡渣有点太扎人了，于是你上移去亲吻那薄唇。他双腿缠上你的腰时就仰着头避开了亲吻，嘴唇却张着小声哼哼等待接踵而至的快感。你很顺从地给他，以他喜欢的节奏开始。


End file.
